


Don’t hold a glass over the flame

by Maharetchan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven sex, M/M, Sexual Content, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has sex with Gabriel in his true form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t hold a glass over the flame

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm not sure where I was going with this, to be honest. Title comes from Mumford & Sons "Hopeless Wanderer"  
> 2\. Written for the [Supernatural Kink meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/).  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

It started as a joke, Sam didn’t really mean it seriously (except, he did, but he'd never admit it): they were laying on the bed after an extenuating round of mind blowing sex, Gabriel still panting against his shoulder, licking the sweat away from his skin.  
\- God, I wonder how incredible it would feel to be fucked by you in your true form, when it feel so great like this already... -  
Gabriel stopped moving, Sam could feel him take a deep breath and then his hands were on his hips and the angel was on top of him again, smirking and then kissing him.  
\- It can be done, you know?-  
\- What?! I've seen what watching an angel's true form can do to human, man, not sexy at all... -  
\- Of course I can't do that to you like this, idiot! Not as long as you're alive and breathing... -  
Sam looked at him, trying to understand if he was being serious or just making fun of him as usual, but there was a light in Gabriel's eyes, that wicked and sensual look that meant business: apparently business involving him dead.  
Suddenly the idea wasn't that appealing and sexy anymore.  
\- You're not joking, you're actually serious. -  
\- You asked! I just explained to your sweet monkey brain how to do it. -  
\- And how exactly you do it? I hope you don't plan to have sex with my dead body!-  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and bit his shoulder lightly; Sam moaned softly as the angel's hands started caressing his naked chest.  
\- You know, I thought your brother was the dumb one! Of course not. You die, you go to Heaven, I fuck you until you're a wreck, I bring you back. The end. -  
Sam didn't say anything, but his brain was already processing the idea and making it look extremely sexy: stupid brains, not helping at all when you need them.  
\- You still won't be able to look at me, thought, Archangels are still too powerful for human souls and I don't wanna risk damaging your sweet little one, Sammy, that would be a real waste. -  
\- I'm tired, I need some sleep. And you should go before Dean comes back. -  
Gabriel took a deep breath against his neck.  
\- Did I scared you?-  
\- No, I just need to rest. -  
\- Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?-  
\- No, it's fine. -  
But Sam didn't sleep, he stayed awake in bed thinking and thinking and thinking, an idea forming into his mind and taking over everything like a cancer.

The first time they tried doing it, it felt scary and weird: scary because he was dead, he was in Heaven and God, the light was so blinding, so strong that even the blindfold couldn't keep it all out.  
He was dead and blindfolded in Heaven, with Gabriel literally all around him: he could feel his soul almost burning against his own, as hot as holy fire, his voice piercing through his mind and every feeling, every sensation, everything felt a thousand times stronger than it did before.  
They didn't do anything, because Sam couldn't move, couldn't do anything at all but laying wherever they were (grass, it felt like grass) with Gabriel around him, soothing him with his hands and whispering in his ears.  
He kept holding him even after bringing him back, kissing his neck with his human lips, caressing him with his human hands until Sam calmed down and relaxed in his arms, his forehead pressed against his shoulder.

It got better from there.  
Slowly, step by step.  
And in the end it got so good than now all Sam can think about is the next time he's going to be in Gabriel's arms.

Everything is burning, his whole soul is, like he's in the center of a giant pyre that is consuming him: that's how it feels when Gabriel touches him, it's like being surrounded by a heat so strong Sam feels like he's dying.  
Again.  
But dying on Earth is always gentle and painless: he lays on the bed, Gabriel kisses him and murmurs “See you in a minute, sunshine” against his lips.  
And then he falls asleep and wakes up in Heaven.  
He can't see Gabriel, but oh he can feel him, stretching him, touching him everywhere with his big, burning hands, whispering in his mind, marking his whole being as his with every touch, every word, every breath.  
When he enters him, Sam can't even moan, because it feels so good his mind can't even process it and no matter how many times they have done it, it never changes: it's too big, too strong, too much for him, it's something so above him that all he can do is let it happen, without fighting it or doing anything, but giving in.  
Gabriel moans on top of him, moves slowly at first, savoring every moment, every thrust and each one feels stronger than the previous, carves inside Sam's, it's like the sensations are clawing on his skin, leaving deep marks that will never go away even though they'll never show on his real skin, on his mortal body that is laying dead in the hotel room.  
\- I love you so much, I'd do everything for you, I'd tear Heaven and Hell apart, I'd destroy the universe. For you, only for you. -  
Gabriel groans and holds his hips so hard it hurts, then grabs his aching cock and stars stroking it when he feels close to the orgasm, thrusting harder and harder inside his body and when he comes, Sam is sure he's screaming and that every angel in Heaven can hear him, them, what they're doing, what they have done, what they will do.  
Because Sam knows that they'll do it again and again, until he'll break, until the day he won't be able to take it anymore, because his soul will be annihilated and consumed by Gabriel's and nothing will bring him back.  
But then they'll be together forever, so in the end maybe it'll not be that bad.  
They're back in the hotel room when Sam opens his eyes again and his body feel tight, uncomfortable and painfully suffocating: he takes a couple of breaths just to make sure his lungs still works, that his heart is beating, that he's really alive.  
Gabriel holds him, caresses his back gently, kisses his face and then his lips.  
\- I got you, baby, I got you. -  
Sam can't speak, his mind is still too numb to focusing on answering him, but Gabriel is used to it: so he just helps him under the covers and then hold him tight, pressing a kiss on his forehead.  
\- I got you. -


End file.
